Un sueño hecho realidad
by Dark Ai Hanna
Summary: Yona tiene una pesadilla durante una noche en la que vuelven a ver a Ik-Soo para que les hable sobre la profecía de los cinco dragones y el rey Hiryuu. ¿Podrá una bestia reconfortarla y hacer que no tema volver a soñar?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Este anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Mizuho Kusanagi y solo uso sus personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación y entreteneros un rato. Sin más dilación, EMPEZAMOS.

Los cinco dragones por fin se habían unido de nuevo con su Rey Hiryuu. Era hora de volver con Ik-Soo a hablar sobre el enigma que les dijo antes de partir.

Después de llegar a casa del sacerdote, y pasar la tarde hablando del enigma, era hora de ir a la dormir. Hak, Jea-Ha, Zeno y Ki-Ja estaban durmiendo fuera, mientras que Yoon, Ik-Soo dormían dentro de la cabaña, junto con la pelirroja.

Yona se encontraba dando vueltas en su futón mientras imágenes aterradoras pasaban por su mente; Primero el asesinato de su madre, luego recuerdos de la infancia, cuando Soo-Woon la apoyaba por la muerte de su madre y cuando él mismo mató a su padre, el Rey Il (il, lo pongo en minúscula para que se vea que es una i xD) y cuando intentaron matarla a ella y acabaron expulsándola de su propio castillo. Esas secuencias parecían una película aterradora que hacían a la pequeña chica sudar en frío mientras que las lágrimas caían por sus cerrados ojos, puesto que estaba dormida en un profundo y horrible sueño. De pronto, la muchacha se despertó ahogando un grito y salió silenciosa pero rápidamente de la cabaña. Fue corriendo hacia el lago que estaba cerca de la casa de Ik- Soon y fue a labarse la cara y el cuello para deshacerse del sudor que recorría todo su cuerpo y de la sensación de opresión en su pecho. Un ruido detrás de ella la exaltó e hizo que se girara abruptamente.

-Princesa, ¿Qué ha pasa…?- Hak dejó de hablar al instante, tiró su lanza al suelo y la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola hasta su pecho y abrazándola.-¿Qué ha pasado, Princesa?

-Una pesadilla…-susurró la chica de ojos violetas.-La muerte de mi padre, el asesinato de mi madre… Cuando casi me matan… Hacía mucho que no soñaba con eso…-Sollozó ella mientras miraba los intensos ojos azules.

Hak, en un impulso, y sin pensarlo, agarró a Yona por los hombros y la besó, lento pero intenso. Yona, por su parte, estaba en shock. Pasó unos segundos hasta que la muchacha reaccionó e intentó apartarlo, sin éxito, hasta que lo consiguió.

-¡Hak! ¡Para, Hak!-Gritó.- E-eso… solo debes hacerlo con la persona que amas, no conmigo, aunque sea por lástima… -Dijo con un dolor extraño en el pecho.

El joven y antiguo Lord de la tribu del Aire, harto de esa maldita frase que le había perseguido durante demasiado tiempo, explotó. La cogió de los hombros y empezó a zarandearla sin tener mucho cuidado.

-¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA?! ¡No hay nadie más! ¡Solo estás tú! No te protejo solo porque el Rey Il me lo pidió, te protejo porque eres tú y solo tú, aquello que quiero proteger. ¿¡No lo entiendes, Yona!? Te amo a ti…-Susurró bajando la voz mientras desviaba la mirada dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. La pelirroja no se había movido un ápice y notaba como que su corazón se podía salir del pecho en cualquier momento. La bestia del trueno desvió la mirada hacia ella y le miró, viéndola con los ojos llorosos y sonrojada haciendo que el joven le mirase entre descolocado y sorprendido.

-P-princesa… yo… lo siento…-Yona no se movía, solo le miraba a los ojos y, en un momento determinado, los cerró esperando a que Hak aceptara su acción y no se asustase. Este, por su parte, la miraba sonrojado, pero dudando, hasta que l tomó por los hombros y la besó suavemente, quería que aquello fuese especial…

-Ha-Hak…-Dijo después de romper el beso, aunque apoyándose uno en la frente del otro-¿Estaría mal?

-¿Qué cosa?-Interrogó entreabriendo los ojos y mirando la cara sonrojada de ella

-¿Estaría mal que te pidiera que te quedases siempre conmigo? No sé si estás conmigo porque se lo prometiste a mi padre y te sientes obligado, pero quiero que estés siempre conmigo…

-¿Eres tonta? Antes de salir de la tribu del aire me entregué a ti, ¿Verdad? Estoy contigo porque ahora te debo lealtad a ti, no a tu padre.-Concluyó mientras la volvía a besar.- Te quiero, Yona…

**Fin**

Pues hasta aquí… si quieren que continúe dejen reviews y si quieren que ponga lemon en el siguiente capítulo (Si queréis otro capítulo) hacédmelo saber en los mensajes. Gracias auna compañera de clase por animarme a escribir este fic. Acepto críticas pero, por favor, hacedlo con tacto :c

Hasta otra. Tengo otras historias en marcha, si me animo, las continuaré, ¡LO PROMETO! Os dejo que me matéis por no haber escrito nada en 3 años… pero perdí el interés… y entre los estudios y demás cosas se me hizo complicado. DECIDME SI QUERÉIS QUE CONTINÚE CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS. Bye, bye

**Att: AiHanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Este anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Mizuho Kusanagi y solo uso sus personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación y entreteneros un rato. Sin más dilación, EMPEZAMOS.

** GRACIAS.** Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un Review en el primer capítulo… me alegró muchísimo, fueron poquitos pero me alegra mucho que hubiese personas que lo leyesen, así que este capítulo es para vosotras, es desde la perspectiva de Ki-Ja. Quería que los demás dragones se enterasen del romance de nuestros protas. No sé si os gustará, la verdad… siento si no es así… TOTAL, que me hago persiana (Me enrollo) dadme ideas, no quiero ceñirme 100% al manga/anime… así que cualquier idea será bienvenida y la añadiré a otros posibles capítulos. Gracias de nuevo por vuestros Reviews. No pensaba escribir más de esta historia pero al leerlos me animé. Nos leemos al final del capítulo.

Los dos muchachos se habían quedado un buen rato en el río, apoyados en un árbol, abrazados. De vez en cuando hablaban, en otro momento callaban, algunas veces solo se miraban a los ojos, embobados y sonrojados… También caían algunos besos tímidos…

, ¿Dónde está la princesa? No está, y Hak tampoco. Estoy preocupado… ¡Búscala, por favor! Iré a por ellos dos de inmediato.-Concluyó decidido.

El Dragón Azul miró por todos lados en busca de su reina y de la bestia del trueno, encontrándolos. Ella se dirigía corriendo al río y él unos metros por detrás.

-Están… de camino al río…-Dijo con su característica voz. (No sé si me exploco bien, me refiero a que en el anime habla así como "Yo… no sé… de qué hablas…" con una pausa muy "grande" entre cada palabra :)

El Dragón Blanco salió corriendo hacia el río, con intención de traerles de vuelta, puesto que podían atacarlos ladrones… El alvino se detuvo durante un segundo. ¿Ladrones? ¿No era la Bestia del Trueno suficientemente fuerte como para acabar él solito con un ejército? Porque… él iba por si a caso les pasaba algo, ¿No? ÉL debía proteger el Rey Hiryuu junto con los demás dragones. ¡Dar su vida por el Rey! Cuando la sangre del dragón reconoció a la pelirroja como su Rey su alma se lo dijo… ¿Entonces por qué… sabiendo que estaba con la Bestia del Trueno y que no le pasaría nada, al escuchar lo que había dicho Shin-Han su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y a dolerle más de lo que podía soportar?

-"Solo…solo es la sangre del Dragón…"

-Una pesadilla… La muerte de mi padre, el asesinato de mi madre… Cuando casi me matan… Hacía mucho que no soñaba con eso…

Aquello fue lo último que vio antes de que se le cayese el mundo al suelo. Lo que vio le sentó como en balde de agua fría. Hak, esa maldita bestia tenía a su princesa entee sus brazos, haciendo lo que él, secretamente, tanto anhelaba, mientras la besaba dulcemente… ¿Y ella? Ella parecía no moverse, estaba inerte…Estaba a punto de ir a desgarrar a Hak con su propia garra hasta que vio que Yona le empujaba hacía un lado.

-Hak! ¡Para, Hak! E-eso… solo debes hacerlo con la persona que amas, no conmigo, aunque sea por lástima…

Esas palabras le devolvieron un poco el aliento mientras rogaba para que ella saliese de ahí corriendo y le dejase plantado. En la friendzone (no pude resistir poner lo de la friendzone después de leer el review de Luki-chan xDDDDDDD)

-¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA?! ¡No hay nadie más! ¡Solo estás tú! No te protejo solo porque el Rey Il me lo pidió, te protejo porque eres tú y solo tú, aquello que quiero proteger. ¿¡No lo entiendes, Yona!? Te amo a ti…

¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué ella seguía ahí? No tenía sentido, quería interferir, matar a esa maldita bestia por haberse atrevido a rozar a su princesa, por haberla besado… Su corazón no lo aguantó más cuando vio que Yona le pedía un beso a su guardián y este, gustosamente, se lo concedía…

-_E-esto de demasiado…_-Dijo mientras volvía por donde había venido- _¿Por qué me molesta tanto que hayan hecho eso? Yo… solo debo protegerla…_

-Ki- Ja. Shin-Ha me ha dicho que ibas a por Hak y a por Yona, ¿Dónde están?- Preguntó del Dragón Verde.

-Vendrán en un rato… estaban ocupados cuando llegué y no les hablé

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Se entrometió Yoon para cotillear un poco

-Pues… veréis… Yona y Hak…

Bueno, aquí estoy yo otra vez. Perdón si el capítulo resulta aburrido, como dije antes quería que los dragones supiesen que estos dos ya estaban juntos… Pensaba en hacer algo tipo… "Ellos intentan ocultarlo pero los demás ya lo saben y solo le siguen el juego para saber hasta dónde son capaces de seguir con su mentira" ¿Qué os parece? Y aún no me dijeron si quieren lemon… Mm… no lo puse en el capítulo anterior porque me parecen una pareja demasiado inocente como para poner algo tan "pervertido" pero si me esfuerzo y lo hago tierno… no sé, lo que vosotras me digáis haré

Bueno, me despido que seguro que os aburro, Bye, bye.

**Att:AiHanna.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_**Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar… estaba con los exámenes finales y no cogí el ordenador para nada más que para estudiar T_T ¡Ni siquiera pude jugar al LoL! Ajajja, en fin… aquí traigo el capítulo 3 de esta historia… ¡Nos vemos al final! ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE: En este capítulo hay algo de SPOILER, así que me veo en la responsabilidad de avisar antes de que decidáis o no leerlo… es spoiler del ANIME… y del manga solo hay una pequeña cosa… así que si no queréis leerlo estáis en todo vuestro derecho ajajja**_

_**Este anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Mizuho Kusanagi y solo uso sus personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación y entreteneros un rato.**_

_**Ahora sí, eso es todo. Empecemos 3**_

-H-hak, amanece… -dijo la chica de ojos violáceos al ver las primeras luces del alba- Se van a preocupar –volvió a insistir moviendo suavemente a su acompañante mientras ocultaba una mueca de amargor.

-Que se preocupen, no me importa -¿E-eh? ¿Ese de verdad era el estricto exgeneral de la tribu del viento?

-Haaak, no seas así, vamos.-Concluyó la pelirroja ordenándoselo.

-Yo-Yona… no te acostumbres a darme ordenes a partir de ahora cuando estemos solos… no saldrán como esperas- Sonrió el muchacho de medio lado mientas cogía su arma y agarraba a su princesa por la muñeca y le daba un fugaz beso.- Vamos.

-H-hak… eres tonto…-Susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado y le agarraba de la mano.

Desde pequeños… ¿Cómo no había notado a Hak? Era hermoso desde que era pequeño… lo recordaba con certeza… esas ropas típicas de la tribu del aire se veían especialmente bien en él… ese adorno para su cabeza era extremadamente bonito y le hacía mucho más precioso a él… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Ah, sí… en esos momentos estaba embobada con él… Le trataba tan bien… ¿Cómo pudo acabar todo así? Es decir… su amable e inocente sonrisa… ¿Cómo habían acabado en esos fríos ojos que al mirarlos parecía un témpano de hielo? Parecía que no tuviese corazón… ¡ALGUIEN COMO ÉL! Que le había ayudado a dormir todas las noches, que le había secado sus lágrimas… aquél con el que había pasado tantas cosas y posado tantos inocentes sueños en él… ¿Por qué fue que Soo-Woon la traicionó? Ah, sí… le dijo que quería cambiar el reino pero para eso ¿Debía matar a su padre? Entendía que quisiese cambiar el reino… ¡Ella también lo anhelaba! Aunque si no hubiese sido desterrada del castillo seguro seguiría en inopia creyendo que el reino que tanto amaba su padre era feliz, como él deseaba… Pero ya no, ahora tenía que luchar para sobrevivir, y sobreviviría. Y le mostraría a todos que el sueño de su padre podía ser real. Ahora tenía dónde apoyarse… ahora tenía a Hak pero… por alguna razón, cada vez que recordaba a Soo-Woon su pecho le dolía muchísimo…

-Hemos llegado, princesa.

-¡Eh! Vosotros dos. ¿Dónde os habíais metido? –Preguntó tajante un preocupado Yoon

-E-estábamos dando un paseo después de practicar

-Vamos a partir ya, vamos, recoged vuestras cosas –Sentenció el apuesto genio

-S-sí…

Después de haber recogido todas las cosas y haberse puesto en marcha, no sin antes haberse despedido de Ik-Soo, todos empezaron a cuestionar al exgeneral de dónde había estado a la noche con la pelirroja, mientras que Ki-Ja prefería mantenerse al margen, Je-Ha no paraba de hurgar en lo que no debía.

-Cállate, ojos caídos.

-¡Nooo! Hak, eres malo… –dijo haciendo pucheros

-Yona, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora mismo?-Preguntó un curioso Yoon

-Quiero ver… Quiero ver con mis propios ojos cuán lejos está este reino del sueño de mi padre… Quiero ver con mis propios ojos todo aquello que he ignorado durante años… quiero dejar de ser ignorante, Yoon. Quiero conocer… nunca hice nada por saber… solo me limitaba a cuidad mi pequeño mundo sin preocuparme por el resto de cosas… pero a lo mejor, lo que me ha pasado es porque debo saber. No quiero seguir siendo ignorante… ya te lo dije una vez… lucharé para sobrevivir. Os protegeré a todos. No dejaré que os dañen. Pero para poder hacer todo eso, necesito saber de primera mano todo lo malo que ha vivido este reino durante el reinado de mi padre.-Sentenció con los ojos brillantes.

Yoon solo se limitó a escuchar… no tenía nada que replicar ni objetar… le gustaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo la tonta princesa a la cual salvó ese día de la muerte. La había admirado desde el momento en el que tuvo aquella charla con ella… no admirado… pero sí había empezado a respetarla cuando le pidió que le enseñara más sobre el mundo exterior… "_No es tan mala" _pensó en aquel entonces

-Princesa, ¿Estáis cansada? –Preguntó el Dragón Blanco- Podemos descansar si lo deseáis…

-N-no es necesario…

-Se hace tarde, puedo empezar a preparar la cena para esta noche si paramos ahora, así que no pasa nada. Haré algo delicioso para que recuperes fuerzas, Yona.

-Zeno… ¡Zeno le dará un masaje a la señorita! –Ayudó el Dragón Amarillo

-B-bueno… parece que tenéis hambre… -Dijo riendo mientras oía el estómago de todos rugir- Descansemos.

El Dragón Amarillo pilló por sorpresa a la pelirroja mientras la cogía de la mano y la llevaba a un árbol, la sentaba, la descalzaba y empezaba a darle un masaje en las piernas

-¡Z-Zeno! –Gritó el Blanco- ¡T-Ten c-cuidado c-con los pies de la pri-princesa!

-Envidioso… -Susurró Je-Ha

-Z-Zeno, no es necesario, de verdad, ya estoy mucho mejor- Dijo poniéndose en pie- Para agradecértelo, ayudaré a Yoon con la cena y te prepararé algo especial, ¿Vale?

-Gracias señoriiiitaaaa –Dijo Zeno feliz

-Yoon, te ayudo.

-¿No te sabe mal tener que hacerle esto a un animal?

-Me e-estoy acostumbrando…

-Yona… ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche con la bestia del trueno?

-A-ah… ettoooo… practicando, sí, sí, eso… practicando.

-Ki-Ja nos lo contó todo… Dijo que os vio a Hak y a ti besándoos… ¿E-es eso cierto? ¿Amas a Hak? ¿O solo lo hiciste por la situación?

-Yo-Yoon, eso… -La muchacha respiró hondo lista para responder- Cuando estaba en el castillo… nunca había notado a Hak… para mí solo existía Soo-Woon… era lo único que había en mi mundo… Hak… él solo era mi amigo… nunca pensé en él como algo más. Era mi guardián, mi amigo de la infancia… pero nunca pensé en él como alguien como para enamorarme… porque Soo-Woon estaba ahí… El que me despojó de todo lo que tenía, el que me arrebató mi castillo, mi vida, la vida de mi padre… mi felicidad… quien me quitó todo eso era la persona que más amaba en el mundo… No le podré perdonar, eso seguro… pero tampoco podré olvidarle… él fue mi primer amor… Creo que aún le quiero… Aún… aún significa muchísimo para mí… lo quiero porque es mi primo y fue mi primer amor, pero también le odio porque fue la persona que mató a mi padre…

-Lo entiendo…

-Hak… lo que siento por Hak no se puede comparar por lo que sentí por Soo-Woon... -una sombra tras un árbol no aguantó más y salió de allí tan silencioso como había entrado… había oído bastante… Él no iba a ser nunca tanto para ella como su primo…-Hak de verdad me hace sentir que vuelo… estar con él me hace pensar que puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga porque sé que si algo sale mal le tendré cuidando de mí, sé que él daría su vida por mí… Por eso quiero ser más fuerte… me asusta el hecho de que pueda perder a Hak… Aunque no lo tomé nunca en cuenta como hombre, ahora que lo hago… me doy cuenta de que cualquiera me lo podría quitar… una vez… dije que le quería liberar… pero lo que quiero es atarle a mí, que sea solo mío y de nadie más… Que nadie más se fije en él… ¿Es normal, Yoon? Me da miedo que si le digo esto, crea que estoy loca y se quiera alejar de mí… no soportaría que me dejase… ni ahora ni nunca… ni siquiera antes… lo hubiese odiado si me hubiese dejado tirada… -Aclaró empezando a sollozar y, al darse cuenta, se secó las lágrimas y siguió preparando la cena.

-Creo… que de verdad le amas, Yona. También creo que si le dices eso no se enfadaría en lo más mínimo… prueba a decírselo… ves con él, yo acabo de preparar la cena. Solo dile lo que me dijiste a mí, ¿Vale? Seguro se alegra.- El apuesto genio le quitó el cuchillo de las manos y le sonrió mientras seguía con el trabajo que le había hecho dejar a medias a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, Yoon. Muchas gracias… -Dijo mientras salía corriendo a buscar a su amado Hak.- _"¡Hak, Hak! ¿Dónde estás?"_ Shin-Han, ¿Sabes dónde está Hak?

El Dragón Azul señaló en una dirección y la muchacha saló disparada hacia allí

-"_Gracias, Shin-Ha, muchas gracias"_\- pensó la joven- _"Se me va a salir el pecho ajaj" _–volvió a pensar sonriendo- _"Espérame, Hak. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte"_

La joven siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un lugar rodeado de árboles

-Hak, ¿Dónde está…?- Y calló de golpe al notar que una mano la cogía fuertemente del hombro y le tapaba la boca para que no pudiese hablar. - ¡HAAAK! –Gritó antes de que el desconocido la girase de golpe y ella empezase a llorar.

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN**

_**Bueno… creo que en este capítulo sí me esforcé… ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Me ha quedado bien? Intentaré actualizar la semana que viene… no creo que el fic se haga mucho más largo… decidme qué os ha parecido y los fallos que habéis encontrado.**_

_**En respuesta a vane553, vi lo de Shin-Ha y lo corregí, pero al parecer la página no me lo corrigió, siento ese tonto fallo **__**_**__** me disculpo con todas vosotras por eso y por todas las faltas que hayan podido haber… **__**3**_

_**Lo más seguro es que en el próximo capítulo haga el lemon… o no… no sé… *Me pongo el dedo índice en la majilla mientras pienso* Tendréis que leer el próximo para saberlo MUAHAHAHAHAHHA :D**_

_**Hasta la próxima y espero que os guste mucho este capítulo, no os olvidéis de decirme los fallos, pero todo con tacto, por favor. Gracias por los Reviews. Os quiero muchísimo. DEJAD REVIEWS *3* Bye, bye 3**_

**Att: AiHanna**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_**Bueno, me tardé un poquito más de lo que pensaba, pero es que no me apetecía escribir y creo que si quiero escribir algo que os guste a vosotros tengo que tener ganas, ¿No? Bueno, nos vemos al final. \\*0*/**_

_**Este anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Mizuho Kusanagi yo solo uso sus personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación y entreteneros un rato.**_

_**Empecemos 3**_

La pelirroja cerró los ojos con la mayor fuerza que sus párpados le permitieron esperando a que todo pasase rápido y que llegase alguien. Shin-Ha, junto con Hak, era en los que más confiaba que llegasen allí…

-Shin-Han, quiero pedirte un favor- El joven Seiryuu le miró curioso. ¿Qué quería Yoon de él? Se puso de cuclillas en el árbol que estaba para poder escuchar mejor

-No quiero que busques a Yona con tus ojos, por favor, quiero que le dejes algún tiempo para ella sola, ahora seguro que está con la Bestia del Trueno, así que no hay de qué preocuparse

-No hay… problema… -Dijo tranquilo mientras bajaba del árbol y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Ki-Ja a ver qué hacía.

-_"Hak… Shin-Ha, alguien, por favor… ¡Ayuda!"-_Pensó la pelirroja mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué haces aquí, princesa?- Preguntó un lúgubre Hak.

-M-me has asustado… Bueno, verás… tengo algo que dec…

-No hace falta que digas nada, lo escuché todo cuando le decías a Yoon. –Dijo cortante y con ojos sombrios. –Lo he escuchado todo y no necesito volver a escucharlo, Yona. Si de verdad pensabas eso, podrías haberte ahorrado todo lo que pasó anoche… ahora no podré controlarme tan fácilmente como antes cuando sabía que solo estaba Soo-Won pero no me habías dado esperanzas. Si de verdad quieres más al hombre que te lo arrebató todo y no a mí, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Solo quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti no cambiará y ahora –añadió con una larga pausa. No había mirado a la cara ni un segundo a Yona, esta estaba quieta, escuchando, intentando ordenar sus ideas mientras procesaba lo que la Bestia del Trueno le decía… ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Cuándo dijo ella que se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado la noche anterior o que ella prefería a Soo-Won? Nada… nada tenía sentido…

-Ha-Hak… ¿Qu-qué quieres decir? No… no consigo entender lo que tratas de decirme…

-Olvidemos lo que paso anoche, PRINCESA. –Nunca le había dolido tanto que la llamase así… en la madrugada… en la madrugada la llamó Yona… lo recordaba con claridad y también recordaba haber pensado que iba a atesorar ese momento siempre…

-C-claro…

Eso fue lo único que salió de su boca. Ni siquiera había procesado a lo que había dado un visto bueno… Su cerebro no daba para más en esa situación. El shock del momento la había dejado cual estatua.

Por parte del exgeneral había esperado que ella se negase, que le dijese que se equivocaba… pero parecía que no iba a ser así…

Al anterior líder de la tribu del viento se le crispó el rostro… Ni aquella flecha envenenada le había hecho una décima parte del dolor que Yona le había hecho experimentar con esa palabra…

-Bien. Esto no cambia el hecho de que sea tu guardaespaldas. Se lo prometí al Rey Il. Hasta luego, princesa.

Tras unos pocos minutos, después de haber procesado tanta información de golpe, Yona cayó al suelo, llorando, tapándose la boca mientras intentaba ahogar el llanto… Para cuando empezó a llorar, Hak estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nada de lo que hacía la joven.

Hak agarró su lanza con su mano derecha y la blandió sobre un árbol cortándolo por la mitad en un corte limpio. Siguió caminando unos metros más, sin rumbo alguno y luego se sentó bajo un árbol mirando al suelo, con ojos sombríos y casi a punto de llorar. Desde luego no quería que nadie le viese así.

-_"Hak… Hak…"_\- Era lo único en lo que Yona pensaba en ese momento

-Vaya, vaya… qué tenemos aquí… Una joven muy llorona–Dijo una voz desconocida tras de sí. Su voz era tétrica y lúgubre… ¿Quién era? Yona se había quedado helada, no podía moverse ni un ápice.

-_"¿Qué me pasa? N-no me puedo mover…" – _pensó esta mientras abría los ojos intentando… controlar su cuerpo tembloroso. El hombre se puso frente a ella. No parecía un ladrón cualquiera… Se fijó un poco más en sus ropas. Eran ropas propias de las tierras de la Tribu del Fuego eso seguro. Se las había visto puestas al hijo pequeño de Soo-Jin, Tae-Jun. Espera, ¿Eso quería decir que era un sold…? No… estaba en problemas… pero si llamaba a Hak a lo me…-_"No… no puedo llamar a Hak… Después de lo que me ha dicho no sé cómo le miraré a la cara… ¿Me ha usado? Quiero hablar con él, quiero dejar esto claro… E-estoy segura de que Shin-Ha vendrá a por mí. O Je-Ha… Son demasiado oportunos como para no venir esta vez. ¿No? S-solo tranquilízate, Yona."- _Pensaba la princesa, aunque sin dejar de temblar.

-Espera… no serás la princesa Yona, verdad- Sonrió con maldad al fijarse en el cabello rojo- ¿Sabes? He salido escapado del castillo por los pelos y… -se acercó a ella a olerle el pelo, agarrándoselo con rudeza- Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con una mujer- Sonrío mientras la tiraba al suelo y seguidamente se abalanzaba sobre ella

-¿¡Q-quién eres!? ¡Aléjate de mí! No te atrevas a tocarme. –Intento aparentar con la voz más autoritaria posible

-Niña, no te esfuerces. No das más miedo que la rata de tu padre, así que no te ilusiones. Ahora solo estás pidiendo que la bestia del trueno esté aquí para salvarte porque eres tan débil que no puedes ni con una mosca… Eres patética, Princesa Yona. No eres nada sin ese hombre… AJAJA me das lástima… -El desconocido siguió hablando pero Yona ya no le prestaba atención… se perdió en el momento en el que dijo que no era nada sin él. Se dio cuenta de que era verdad… necesitaba a Hak… Pero no para que le salvase en ese momento sino para que estuviese a su lado. Necesitaba tener cerca a Hak porque le quería, para que le protegiese y le ayudase a ser más fuerte a la vez…

De un modo u otro tomó la decisión de que saldría de ahí e iría a aclarar las cosas con Hak… no sabía que quería decir el moreno al decir que para ella era más importante Soo-Woon que él mismo porque no era así para nada. La muchacha volvió en sí y se fijó en el hombre.

-Después de usarte te mataré, así la Bestia del Trueno no podrá llegar a mí… Seguro muere por la culpa… Ama tanto a la princesa del reino de Kouka que fue por eso por lo que se convirtió en tu perrito faldero.

La pelirroja iba a replicar cuando ese hombre le volvió a coger del pelo, levantándola con brusquedad y empezando a manosearla.

-¿La bestia te ha tomado o seré el primero? Estoy ansioso por ver eso… -dijo lamiéndose los labios cual psicópata torturando a su presa.-Quiero ver el rostro descompuesto de la Bestia del Trueno al ver a su amada princesa corrompida… AJAJAJ

Después de acabar con el manoseo, el asqueroso desconocido la volvió a tirar al suelo mientras que con sus propias manos rasgaba el vestido de la joven… El rostro de pánico de la reencarnación del Rey Hiryuu después de escuchar las palabras de su agresor y las acciones posteriores le hicieron experimentar tal miedo que seguro era comparable a la noche en la que mataron a su padre… Aquel miedo,pánico, desesperación… no podía moverse, quería gritar pero ni se le había pasado por la cabeza intentarlo a causa del miedo…

-_"Hak… Hak… Hak… Sálvame… no quiero que nadie me toque de esta manera…"_-Seguía pensando la joven mientras el soldado convertía su hermoso vestido en harapos inservibles.

Cuando reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la boca tapada y que podía gritar fue cuando lo hizo

-¡HAAAAAAAAK! –Lo que pasó después fue bastante confuso… una ráfaga de viento súper fuerte levantó al hombre que estaba sobre ella y un movimiento ágil de una especie de espada rompió al hombre en pedazos…

Fue lo último que vio la pelirroja antes de desmayarse.

-Prin… Prin… Prince… Princesa… (Quiero aclarar que aquí quiero que se lea como en las películas cuando alguien se desmaya y cuando se despierta lo que escucha es confuso y entrecortado y también se ve muy borroso… n.n" No sabía cómo hacerlo, así que opté por esto ajaja)

-Yona… por favor reacciona… -Habló Hak abrazándola lo más fuerte que el cuerpecito de la muchacha le permitía

-Ha…Hak… ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó la muchacha intentando no llorar de felicidad.

-Sí, sí… perdóname, Yona… perdóname, por favor…

-Hak, Hak… no pasa nada… está todo bien… me has salvado y eso es lo que me importa.

Después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo entre los dos la joven decidió romper el silencio.

-Hak, quiero que hablemos… Quiero preguntarte algo

-A-adelante… aunque me hago una idea…

-¿Qué quisiste decir antes? ¿Por qué dijiste todo aquello? Quiero que me lo explíques.- Demando. Más bien ORDENÓ.

-Iba a buscarte después de preguntarle a Zeno dónde estabas y te escuché hablando con Yoon… le dijiste que Nunca sentirías por mí lo mismo que sentiste por él… Supongo que me volví loco. Lo siento… Por mi actitud estúpida han estado a punto de… ¡Aaagh! Ese desgraciado… -La cara de Hak era un poema. Tenía en el rostro una expresión que mezclaba tantísimas emociones; Miedo, odio, pánico, vergüenza, decepción. Había estado a punto de perder el mayor tesoro que poseía por culpa de sus celos y de su actitud infantil…

-_"Digas lo que digas ahora, Yona, aunque me confirmes que de verdad amas más a Soo-Woon que a mí, no volveré a irme, estaré contigo y te protegeré de cualquier persona y cosa. Incluso de dioses."_

-Hak, yo en ningún momento dije eso… He venido aquí porque Yoon me dijo que te alegrarías de escuchar lo mismo que le dije a él. Y aunque luego no sea lo que Yoon dijo, aunque luego no estés feliz, te lo diré y no me arrepentiré- Le susurró mientras sonreía. El joven, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba muerto de miedo. Miedo que ni la batalla hacía experimentar. Cogió la muñeca de la joven y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Digas y pase lo que pase, ten presente que siempre te querré. –Luego calló para dejar a su princesa hablar.

-E-etto… Yoon me preguntó que si era verdad lo que Ki-Ja les dijo; Al parecer nos vio… Me dijo que si lo había hecho por la situación y luego le dije que nunca te noté en el castillo, Soo-Woon estaba ahí para mí y no te notaba –Cada palabra escuchada por la Bestia del Trueno era como mil espadas clavándose en su corazón, en todo su cuerpo. No quería escuchar lo mismo dos veces…- Que a Soo-Woon le quería, le quiero y siempre le voy a querer porque fue mi primer amor… porque es mi primo… pero… lo que sentí por él no se compra porque lo que siento por ti es… es muchísimo más fuerte de lo que sentí por Soo-Woon – Hak levantó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin hablar, quería escuchar cada palabra y cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando. –Contigo vuelo, contigo quiero pasar toda mi vida… Quiero que seas el único en… - La muchacha calló muerta de vergüenza- Quiero que seas el único que pueda tocarme, amarme, protegerme… Te quiero, Hak… no como mi amigo de la infancia, no como mi guardaespaldas… Te quiero como hombre y quiero que seas solo mío, quiero atarte para que ninguna mujer que no sea yo se acerque a ti… -La muchacha hablaba mirando al suelo, agarrando la manga de la ropa que llevaba Hak y con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Yona… -Dijo antes de agarrar a la muchacha entre sus brazos…- Lo siento, lo siento… por mis celos has pasado por lo que te ha hecho ese hombre… No sé qué habría hecho si no llego a tiempo y ese maldito desgraciado te hacía algo…

-Hak, no pasa nada, no me van a hacer nada.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿No has pasado miedo?

-Claro que sí, pero no iba a pasar nada porque tú estás conmigo.- La chica no dijo más, solo esas cuarto palabras. La palabra que dijo antes… le había hecho tanto daño…Ese "Claro" fue doloroso; pero esa simple frase hacía que pareciese que lo que había pasado había sido una simple y atroz pesadilla.

-Te amo, Yona… -Dijo este mientras posaba su mano en la cara de ella y se acercaba a sus labios poco a poco…- Yona…

-¿Uju?

-Si te beso ahora, no creo poder contenerme durante mucho tiempo...- Habló el joven con voz ronca. ¿Hak tenía esa voz siempre que hablaba? Ese tono había hecho que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo. Desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

-Está bien, Hak… Siempre y cuando seas tú, todo está bien para mí…

El antiguo Lord abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido y vio una cara de serenidad en la joven que le tranquilizó, aunque esta estaba un poco sonrojada. El chico sonrió y, más seguro de sí mismo, acercó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó suavemente hasta que decidió que no podía aguantarse más y, por fin, le besó y la tumbó en el suelo…

_**¡Wouh! Lo he escrito durante todo el día… ahahah. Entre que me venía la inspiración, se iba a dar un paseo y luego, con idea en mente, no sabía cómo ponerlo en el papel… Esto lo estoy escribiendo a las 20:57 (08:57 PM) hora española… Ah, y después de la revisión de ortografía y por si habían fallos tontos como los de los 2 primeros capítulos… son las 21:42 (09:42 PM)**_

_**Bueno, que me lío. Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo habrá leeemmooonnn, así que si queréis dejad reviews pidiéndolo y/o dando ideas. **_

_**Bueno, nos vemos. Ya sabéis, dejad opinión y decirme si os ha gustado o no. Os quiero, besitos y hasta la próxima. 3**_

_**Att: AiHanna**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_**Me tardé, lo sé. Pero es que quería que fuese especial… no sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras dulces T_T**_

_**De verdad espero que os guste y no decepcionaros por haberos tenido taaantísimo tiempo esperando… T_T**_

_**LO SIENTO. Pero por fin, aquí está… espero que os guste muchísimo :D**_

_**Este anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Mizuho Kusanagi yo solo uso sus personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación y entreteneros un rato.**_

_**Empecemos:3**_

-Si te beso ahora, no creo poder contenerme durante mucho tiempo...- Habló el joven con voz ronca. ¿Hak tenía esa voz siempre que hablaba? Ese tono había hecho que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo. Desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

-Está bien, Hak… Siempre y cuando seas tú, todo está bien para mí…

El antiguo Lord abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido y vio una cara de serenidad en la joven que le tranquilizó, aunque esta estaba un poco sonrojada. El chico sonrió y, más seguro de sí mismo, acercó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó suavemente hasta que decidió que no podía aguantarse más y, por fin, le besó y la tumbó en el suelo…

La muchacha miró por unos momentos a los azules ojos del General hasta que la vergüenza pudo con ella y aparto la vista hacia su lado izquierdo mientras apretaba con la misma mano la hierba (Pasto, zacate, etc) que había a su alcance.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el joven empezaba a lamer, besar y morder todos los rincones que su destrozado vestido le permitía:

Cuello, mejillas, orejas, brazos, vientre y su pecho (Que no sus pechos, e_e pervertidosas todas xD ahaha)

-Ha…Hak, no…-Habló la pelirroja entre suspiros…-¿Qu-qué piensas hacerme?

-Confía en mí, Yona… No dejaré que nadie te vuelva a tocar… Te ataré a mí si es necesario.

Después de instantes de besos y caricias por parte del Lord, el cuerpo de la chica empezó a moverse en busca de los labios de él. Empezaron con pequeños besos hasta que los dos empezaron a perder el control e iniciaron más y más besos con algo más de brusquedad, tanto que los dos quedaron con los labios hinchados. Las manos de Yona se movieron temblorosamente por la espalda de Hak atrapando su Haori (La especie de bata que cubre el Kimono) y apretando con toda su fuerza, toda la que sus pequeñas manos le permitían ejercer sobre la gruesa y pesada tela azul del Haori del Lord.

-"_¿Q-qué debería hacer? Es la primera vez que Hak me hace esas cosas…"_\- La chica se tensó por un momento para pasar como un rayo a dejarse llevar. ¿Qué debía hacer? Eso daba igual. Haría lo que le pareciese y dejaría que Hak le dijese qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal que hiciese. Confiaba en él y seguro que él sabía que ella no había hecho eso antes, ¿No?

Dudó un poco pero liberó el Haori de la bestia y posó sus manos aún temblorosas sobre el pecho de él para desprender esta prenda poco a poco de los hombros del muchacho.

-Y-Yona…-No podía creer lo que veía, ¿Cómo había permitido que ella tomase la iniciativa? _"Já, no deberías haberlo hecho, mi princesa"_-Pensó para sí mismo mientras la miraba con ternura y amor. Una vez ella hubo acabado, este se levantó de encima y le tendió la mano.

-_"N-no… ¿Se ha enfadado?"_ L-lo siento Hak, yo no pre…

Antes de que acabase la frase sus labios habían sido capturados de nuevo por Hak y ella estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo debido a que el Lord de la Tribu del Aire la había cogido en brazos y estaba caminando con ella a cuestas hasta llegar frente a un árbol

-Lo siento, mi princesa, pero después de lo que habéis hecho no puedo contenerme más- Esto lo dijo con la voz ronca con la que antes había hecho que a Yona se le pusiese la piel de gallina, la misma que le produjo ese escalofrío.- Perdóname si a partir de ahora soy algo rudo y voy demasiado rápido. Prometo que te gustará.- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Po-por qué se lo había susurrado de esa manera en la oreja…?

-Hak, no era mi intención que te enfadaras… Yo…-Callada de nuevo.

Hak hizo que la espalda de la joven chocase abruptamente y con cierta brusquedad contra el árbol mientras se aseguraba de que su princesa le agarrase bien de la cintura para que no cayese. Volvió a emprender su tarea de besar y lamer el pálido cuello de la muchacha hasta que escuchó lo que quería escuchar

-Aaahh… Ha-Hak… no, no hagas eso…

Pero parecía que después de ese gemido la Bestia del Trueno no había oído nada más. Las grandes manos del muchacho paseaban tranquilamente por la cintura de la joven buscando el lazo para quitarle esa molesta faja y poder deshacerse de esos malditos harapos inservibles. No podía. ¿¡A caso era aquello de acero!?

El chico optó por desgarrar el lazo y la faja que amarraban el cuerpo de la pequeña persona que tenía frente a él. Una vez conseguido esto tiró el lazo al suelo y la faja que rodeaba la cintura fue arrojada lejos, muy lejos. Sin el amarre que le proporcionaban estas dos prendas el Haori y las demás telas que Yona traía puestas se abrieron sutilmente para gusto de Hak. Un brillo perversamente fugaz (Perversamente fugaz, sí, ahahha no sabía cómo describirlo xD) atravesó la mirada del muchacho mientras se fijaba en la blanca y tersa piel desnuda que mostraban las telas levemente abiertas. Si así se sentía solo al observar una minúscula parte de su cuerpo, ¿Cómo sería verla completamente desnuda y entregada a él? Decidió que no quería esperar mucho para averiguarlo. Pero también decidió que aquello sería muy especial para ella; algo inolvidable.

El joven bajó a Yona al suelo y la muchacha agarró entre sus manos las telas que se estaban abriendo demasiado y dejaban mucho a ver. Hak, un poco molesto por aquella acción le quitó las manos con brusquedad y las llevo detrás de la espalda de ella y las agarró con una de sus manos. ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto aquello? Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Hak y este empezó a moverse más por instinto que de una forma racional.

Apretó las muñecas de Yona y la atrajo hacia sí con un golpe seco que le hizo algo de daño a la muchacha. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Hak la atrajo hacia sí y la tiró contra el suelo con demasiada brusquedad y se posó a horcajadas sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Sin darle tiempo a quejarse la empezó a besar con tal autoridad que Yona apenas podía corresponder tal beso, las manos del chico se movían a la velocidad del rayo. En un momento las notaba en su cintura y al segundo siguiente notaba que las movía hacia el centro de su vientre.

El beso no cesaba.

El miedo se apoderaba de Yona.

Hak agarró las ropas que aún cubrían el frágil cuerpo y las retiró rapidísimo dejando los pechos de ella al descubierto. Esta quiso cubrirse pero la bestia interceptó sus manos antes de que pudiesen llegar a su destino y las ancló al suelo con fuerza.

Yona empezaba a temblar.

¿Por qué de repente toda la tranquilidad que tenía con él había desaparecido? No recordaba cuándo empezó a asustarle igual que el hombre de antes.

Las lágrimas caían por un rostro sonrojado y unos sollozos empezaron a escapar de su aún emprisionada boca. La bestia soltó su boca mientras bajaba por su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y lo aprisionaba con su boca succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo.

-Ha-Hak… - habló de repente segundos después de que él liberase sus labios.-Por… por favor, no…

El muchacho no escuchaba, ¿Qué le había perturbado tanto?

-¡HAK! –Gritó por fin la princesa haciendo que el joven despertase de su ensoñación y se percatase de que ella lloraba y temblaba en silencio

¿¡Qué había hecho!? Recordaba que al haberse ella intentado tapar se le había cruzado un pensamiento fugaz por la cabeza _"¿A Soo-Woon le hubieses dejado sin hacer ese gesto?"_ Estúpido… la había hecho llorar por ese estúpido pensamiento

-Y-Yona… lo siento muchísimo… -Dujo este arrepentido.- Si quieres… ¿Me dejas empezar de nuevo?

Ella dejó de temblar y se escudó en el pecho de él mientras asentía casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo suficiente para que él lo notase.

-Esta vez lo haré despacio… -Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y le cubría el pecho con el "vestido"

El joven se encaminó al cuello de ella (Tengo cierto problema con esta área del cuerpo xD) y le empezó a besar dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus antebrazos para que ella no tuviese que soportar ni un gramo. Se movía con cuidado y esperaba la aprobación de Yona para cada movimiento. Sus manos se dirigieron nuevamente a su ropa así que dejó de besarla y la miró a esos ojos violáceos que le habían enamorado desde la primera vez que había ido a visitar el castillo pareciendo que contenían una galaxia entera en ellos. Aquellos ojos puros e inocentes que él estaba corrompiendo en esos momentos. Se sentía algo culpable por manchar de esa manera a su amada princesa, debía admitirlo. Pero no permitiría que nadie más ensuciase su mirada. Solo él podía hacer esas cosas con ella. Solo él y nadie más que él.

-¿Puedo?

La princesa asintió levemente, parecía que había recuperado la seguridad que Hak le aportaba.

El muchacho abrió la ropa de ella mientras empezaba a masajear uno de sus pechos con más suavidad y besaba el otro mordiéndolo y succionándolo. La chica gemía levemente, aún en su ensoñación la escuchaba, escuchaba como gemía y ahogaba el nombre de él en sus labios para que no le oyese pronunciarlo, pero aquello solo conseguía que su deseo aumentase.

Hak comenzó a bajar por el vientre de la muchacha dejando un camino de babas hasta toparse con su ropa interior. Una sonrisa de medio lado algo perversa se dibujó en el rostro del Lord mientras llevaba sus manos hasta las caderas de ella y estiraba hacia abajo aquella delicada prenda ignorando las súplicas de Yona.

-Confía en mí.

Eso fue lo único que dijo para que ella dejase de revolverse bajo él.

_**Aquí empieza lo fuerte, señoras y señores. Si queréis dejar de leer aquí podéis y lo demás lo dejáis a vuestra imaginación. Si sois unos pervers, adelante. Seguid xD. Yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para lo que viene aquí abajo y espero que os guste :c.**_

Una vez quitada esa molesta prenda Hak empezó a jugar con la intimidad de ella. Esta se revolvió de golpe pues no se esperaba esa sensación. Lo de antes había estado bien, pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con aquel pequeño roce. Hak rió para sí mismo triunfante mientras se acercaba a los labios de ella y sus dedos los dejaba abajo trabajando en el clítoris de ella. La poca racionalidad que le quedaba a la pelirroja desapareció a la vez que llegaban unos roces continuos desde "aquel" sitio. Empezó a dejar de prestarle atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras que solo se concentraba en las sensaciones que le provocaba aquella bestia que se encontraba sobre ella. Abrió los ojos.

Tenía la vista nublada y cuando pudo enfocar la vista,vio a un sorprendido y sonriente Hak.

-_"Esa mirada es nueva, princesa"_-Pensó el Lord mientras contemplaba un rostro sonrojado y unos ojos rojos y entrecerrados. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que cuando los miró no había rastro de lo que había podido ver minutos antes. Solo había lujuria. Una demanda silenciosa de que quería que le proporcionase más de lo que ya le estaba dando.

La muchacha se estremecía y temblaba bajo él mientras arañaba la espalda de su acompañante. Esta empezó a temblar con más brusquedad hasta que…

Nada.

¿Qué había pasado de repente? La chica abrió los ojos entre decepcionada y confundida mientras buscaba los ojos azules de Hak

-H-Hak, ¿Por qué paras? –Preguntó con una voz algo irritada, molesta.

Este por su parte solo miró al suelo y sonrió, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró algo al oído.

-Aún no. No dejaré que te corras aún…-Sentenció para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Yona estaba congelada. ¿Cómo había usado esas palabras tan vulgares? Ahora se sentía intimidada y algo avergonzada por lo que había acabado de pasar.

-Yona, bésame.- Pidió Hak.

Esta obedeció sin pensar mientras que algo se había apoderado de ella. ¿Frustración, enfado? De una forma u otra sentía que aquello que Hak le había prohibido probar era algo que le iba a gustar, mucho más incluso que aquellos roces con "aquél" sitio.

La muchacha seguía pensando mientras sus manos se movían solas y le quitaba la delicada tela que le quedaba a Hak sobre los hombros.

Listo.

-_"No es justo… quiero… quiero… quiero que siga…"_\- Admitió esta para sí misma.

Sus manos caían despacio sobre la cintura de él mientras desataba el nudo que mantenía su pantalón en el sitio.

Conseguido.

-Atrevida…-Escuchó de golpe para volver a la tierra y ver a un semidesnudo Hak delante de ella (MORRUDA TOT) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo se había quitado Hak la ropa? Miró dónde tenía sus manos y las retiró rápidamente, estaban casi sobre su hombría…

Hak se puso de pie y ayudó a Yona mientras Le acababa de quitar la ropa, si es que se puede llamar así, a ella y luego acababa de desvestirse él.

Llevó las manos hasta sus pechos y los masajeó dejando uno de ellos desatendido, puesto que una de sus manos de habían vuelto a encaminar hacía ese sitio que Yona tanto deseaba que tocase.

La tumbó sobre el suelo y empezó a tocar su intimidad frenéticamente otra vez mientras que lamía todo lo que la posición en la que estaba le permitía. Los gemidos de Yona hacían que su miembro se pusiese más y más duro hasta que la chica, en un movimiento de cadera inconsciente, rozó su intimidad con el miembro de él. Este movimiento inconsciente hizo que explotara. Detuvo sus manos y le abrió las piernas a Yona posicionándose entre ellas.

-¿Qu-qué harás?-Preguntó algo inquieta ella.

-Dolerá un poco, Yona. Pero debes aguantar, de acuerdo

-S-sí… no exageres. Hasta ahora nada me ha dolido…

-Solo relájate- Comentó el pelinegro mientras se posicionaba en la entrada de ella.

Empezó a empujar un poco y paró cuando sintió las uñas de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos clavadas en su espalda.

-Tranquila, acabará en seguida.

La muchacha rodeó la cintura de él con las piernas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre el cuello de la Bestia y ahogaba algunos sollozos.

-Yona, lo haré muy rápido. Debes aguantar, te prometo que después no te dolerá, ¿De acuerdo?-La chica solo asintió con la cabeza.

Hak salió un poco de su interior, pero no del todo, solo para dejar que sus músculos se relajasen un poco. Cuando creyó que ya estaría lo suficientemente relajada, tomó impulso y de una sola estocada entró por completo dentro de la muchacha mientras esta abría los ojos como platos, sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y su garganta emitía un grito ensordecedor acallado por un beso de Hak.

-Lo has hecho bien, Yona. Perdóname por haber sido tan brusco…

-Está bien… -Dijo llorando. -¿Puedes continuar? Y-ya no duele…

El Lord asintió mientras que empezaba a moverse con tranquilidad y algunos gemidos salían del interior de los labios de Yona.

Tras unos pocos minutos los movimientos de ambos se acompasaron y empezaron a mover sus caderas al unísono. Yona intentaba ahogar sus gemidos, pero le era prácticamente imposible, cada embestida de Hak hacía que todo el aire que había conseguido con tanta dificultad fuese expulsado en un milisegundo. Yona empezaba a sentir un calor extraño que recorría su cuerpo, igual o más que el que había sentido antes, cuando Hak le había prometido "correrse" como había dicho él.

-Ha-Hak… si-siento que voy a explotar…-Dijo esta con toda la inocencia, el miedo y la vergüenza del mundo

-Déjate llevar…-Le susurró en el oído con voz ronca y, percibiendo que Yona asentía, aumento el ritmo de las embestidas mientras que Yona gritaba con más fuerza clavando sus uñas en la espalda de él, hasta que en una embestida, Hak tocó cierto punto desconocido del interior de la muchacha que hizo que arqueara la espalda mientras su interior se contraía haciéndole sentir que se rompía en mil pedazos y haciendo que Hak acabase pocos segundos después que ella.

La Bestia del Trueno cayó sobre Yona sin ningún cuidado mientras esta respiraba agitadamente y cerraba los ojos en contra de su voluntad.

-Hak… pesas…-Dijo quejumbrosa antes de caer dormida.

-Déjame quedarme así, no quiero dormirme de otro modo, al menos no en este momento…

Dos horas después (¿Exagera? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? xD) Hak despertó y vio a Yona bajo él durmiendo tranquilamente. Era hora de volver al campamento con los demás monstruos que allí lo habitaban. La víbora alvina, "Ojos caídos", Yoon y Shi…

-_"Oh, mierda…"_-Pensó mientras le venía a la cabeza el nombre de Shin-Ha.-_"Sus estúpidos ojos lo habrán visto todo…" _Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está…

El joven buscó su ropa y se vistió, después contempló a Yona dormida y luego de mirar su cuerpo desnudo sin ningún disimulo y tras sonrojarse por lo que habían hecho horas antes, la despertó y le entregó lo que quedaba de sus ropas tras las dos agresiones que habían sufrido esa noche. Primero la de aquél bastardo y luego las de él mismo… No pudo contenerse y tuvo que romperle también la ropa…

-_"Seré idiota…"_

-Aaaaay –Gritó Yona mientras se intentaba levantar del suelo adolorida.

-No te sobre esfuerces, es normal que te duela todo. Después de todo era tu primera vez. Más adelante dejará de doler.

Aquella frase hizo que Yona se ruborizase y acabase de vestirse a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? M-me refiero… ¿Cómo sabías dónde tocar y qué hacer en cada momento…?

-Etto… preferiría no tener que contestarte a esa pregunta, Princesa. No quiero hablar de ese tema y mucho menos ahora, en este momento y después de haber hecho lo que hemos hecho… No creo que sea lo que queréis escuchar después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ¿No? Ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por la vista e Shin-Ha…

-Hak, cuéntamelo en otra ocasión, ¿Vale?-Dijo sonriendo.-Estoy segura de que Shin-Ha no ha visto nada… No te preocupes. Ahora volvamos, Ya es hora de cenar.

-Vaya, Hak, podrías haberte mostrado un poco menos desesperado a la hora de hacerlo con ella, ajajaj

Cierto chico alvino se acercó a cotillear.

-Le has dejado la ropa hecha unos trapos inservibles, ajajajja

Por primera vez desde que habían estado viajando juntos, Je-Ha había callado a Hak, cosa que no ocurría nunca, así que todos empezaron a mirar a Hak con desprecio. La propia atmósfera lo decía:

_¿¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A TOCARLA MALDITA BESTIA!?_ Todos pensaban lo mismo mientras que Hak estaba callado. No tenía excusa, no es que hubiese roto él todo el vestido, pero sí había contribuido a hacerlo… Así que si se quedaba callado mejor para todos…

-¡TÚ! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocar a la princesa? –Hablo el Dragón Blanco.

-Cállate víbora alvina.- Cogió la mano de la princesa y la atrajo hasta él mientras la besaba delante de todos y esta se quedaba quieta, sonrojada y casi muere por su acción.

-El que la vuelva a tocar está muerto, ¿Lo habéis oído?

Todos estuvieron armando un buen revuelo discutiendo con Hak y viceversa. Yona se sentó y se quedó pensativa; ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Definitivamente debía conseguir esa información costase lo que costase. Debía saber cómo era que Hak había hecho todo aquello sin siquiera ponerse colorado. ¿A caso no era su primera vez? ¿Su abuelo le había enseñado sobre esas cosas? ¿Qué era? Fuese como fuese lo descubriría a toda costa.

_**HOLA GENTUZILLA. Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto… no sabía cómo escribir y si era de vuestro agrado… quería hacerlo bonito pero no sé si ha salido así. Espero que no os resulte aburrido ni pesado el capítulo T_T. Si es así, lo siento mucho :c**_

_**Decidme todos los fallos que encontréis, así me ayudáis muchísimo a mejorar. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo de "**__**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD"**__** Espero que me perdonéis por tardar tanto. Os quiero musho. Besiuuutooossss.**_

_**Byeeeeeee, byeeeeee :3**_

_**Att: AiHanna**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

**Ni este anime/Manga ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Pertenecen a Mizuho Kusanagi-Sensei, yo solo los uso para entreteneros y para pasar un buen rato escribiendo, sin fines lucrativos.**

**Perdón por tardar tantísimo… Al final os explico el motivo. Sin más dilación, empecemos :D**

**Explicaciones.**

Todos estuvieron armando un buen revuelo discutiendo con Hak y viceversa. Yona se sentó y se quedó pensativa; ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Definitivamente debía conseguir esa información costase lo que costase. Debía saber cómo era que Hak había hecho todo aquello sin siquiera ponerse colorado. ¿A caso no era su primera vez? ¿Su abuelo le había enseñado sobre esas cosas? ¿Qué era? Fuese como fuese lo descubriría a toda costa…

Después de que hubiesen matado a Hak con la mirada cerca de mil veces, todos se dispersaron para hacer sus cosas, unos enfadados, otros deprimidos… otros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-Yona, Shin-Ha nos ha dicho que cerca de aquí hay una aldea, pero ya es muy tarde. Mañana podemos pasar a por provisiones y si quieres podremos visitarla y pasar allí el día y seguir mañana con nuestro viaje, ¿Te parece? Así dormiremos bajo techo.

-Me parece bien, Yoon. Pero ¿Por qué debes preguntarme a mí primero? Si la mayoría quiere ir por mí no hay problema ajjaa

-_**"**__A pesar de lo que han hecho sigue igual de inocente… Espero que no cambie"_-Pensó el genio mientras se sonrojaba.

-Oooh, este estofado está deliciosooooo.

-Muchas gracias, Zeno.

-Has mejorado muchísimo con las comidas, Yoon. No creí que fuese posible que estuviese mejor, pero ha sido posible

-Gracias, Yona.

Los demás no elogiaron a Yoon, pero el modo en el que devoraban la cena era prueba más que suficiente de que el muchacho era un genio en la cocina. Aunque no solo en eso, era más que evidente.

La cena pasó con cierta tranquilidad, lo único que se puede decir que la "perturbó" fue una pequeña ardilla que se dedicaba a robarles su comida a los comensales, pero por lo demás, todo iba como de costumbre. Aunque, claro, exceptuando algunas miradas asesinas y de odio de parte de Ki-Ja a Hak.

Todos se fueron a dormir como siempre, aunque Yoon estaba algo nervioso… ¿Debería ir a dormir fuera con los demás y dejar que Hak durmiese con Yona?

-_"No, no… ¡Ni de broma! Si le dejo que se quede con Yona seguro y le hace… cosas… ESAS cosas…"_

-Vamos a dormir, Yoon. Quiero que mañana estemos todos bien para poder pasear sin problemas por la aldea.-Dijo una animada princesa, sacado al muchacho de sus pensamientos

-S-sí.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron animados, como nuevos. A primera hora de la mañana ya estaban todos en pie y listos para emprender su viaje hacia la aldea de la que Shi-Ha había hablado la noche anterior. Querían pasear, comer, seguro comprarían algo… A saber qué harían; tenían un laaargo día por delante.

Al llegar al pueblo lo primero que vieron fue un montón de tiendas en las calles, ¿Era día de mercado? De ser así estaban de suerte. En los días de mercado la gente vendía todo aquello que pudieses imaginar y, por si fuera poco, lo vendían a la mitad de precio, es decir, si algo costaba 500 rin, solo deberían pagar 250… Los días de mercado eran una ganga.

Todos siguieron caminando ignorando las tiendas. Primero debían encontrar un alojamiento donde pasar la noche, así tendrían un punto de reunión cuando se cansasen de explorar las calles y las tiendas. O cuando acabasen de comprar lo que quisiesen y debiesen comprar. Fueron a parar a una posada bastante acogedora. La entrada era grande y, según ponía, habían aguas termales y se podían usar sin necesidad de pagar de más, ya que en el alojamiento estaba incluido el baño en las aguas termales, las veces que quisieses. Alquilaron dos habitaciones. Una para Yona y otra para los demás hombres. Los hombres entraron a la habitación a dejar sus pocas pertenencias, al igual que Yona; cuando salió, los vio a todos delante de su puerta.

-Bien, de aquí en adelante podemos separanos o ir en grupos, cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera, pero ya sabéis. NO levantéis sospecha. Solo hemos venido a pasar la noche y mañana nos volveremos a ir, nada más salga el sol. Tomad, aquí tenéis vuestro dinero. Gastadlo con cabeza.

-Sí, mamá Yoon – Dijeron todos al unísono ahogando unas carcajadas.

-¡Estúpidos! –Gritó falsamente enfadado. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a su apodo.

Todos salieron de la posada uno a uno, cada uno quería hacer cosas por separado y gastarse su dinero "con cabeza" Je-Ha iría, lo más seguro, a algún bar de alterne donde poder encontrar mujeres que reparasen su roto corazón, Ki-Ja, Zeno, Shin-Ha y Yoon se fueron en grupo a comprar comida, ropa y provisiones, no sabían cuándo volverían a parar en algún pueblo para abastecerse, así que debían tener suficientes reservas por si tardaban más de lo que estaba estimado de media.

Yona y Hak, por otra parte aún no habían salido de la posada, todos lo habían notado, pero nadie quiso volver para decirles que salieran. No querían encontrarse en una situación… comprometida… Nadie quería ver lo que, sospechaban, los dos jóvenes estaban haciendo a "espaldas" de sus compañeros. Y digo "espaldas" porque todos lo sabían perfectamente. Eran pareja y eso era normal… No a lo tonto Yoon había pedido dos habitaciones y había preferido ir a dormir con los hombres en lugar de hacerle compañía a Yona, como usualmente hacía. Prefería estar lo más alejado de la muchacha por si Hak decidía hacer alguna expedición nocturna en habitación ajena. Los demás también lo habían pensado, claro. Todos eran lo suficientemente mayores como para saber esas cosas. Incluso Shin-Ha sospechaba el motivo del ambiente extraño que había reinado en el grupo desde la noche anterior, no es que hubiese espiado o algo así, hizo exactamente lo que le dijo Yoon, no mirar a la princesa, pues estaba segura con su guardián. Pero incluso él se había dado cuenta de lo extraña que estaba su reina durante las últimas horas. Todos habían notado "ese cambio" significativo en la anatomía de la mujer. De alguna forma Yona parecía más adulta y aunque conservase esos ojos puros de niño recién nacido, se notaba que su cuerpo había cambiado (_**Por si no sabéis a lo que me refiero, es porque hay gente que dice que cuando una mujer pierde la virginidad, su cuerpo cambia y pasa "de niña a mujer" de ahí salen los cambios de los que hablo**_).

Je-Ha había sido el primero en notarlo. Sus curvas se habían acentuado. El cuerpo de la chiquilla que llamaban Hiryuu, le había provocado bastantes veces dejar volar su imaginación hasta límites insospechados para sus demás compañeros. Incluso él mismo se sorprendía a veces con sus propios pensamientos. Incluso en ocasiones se sentía mal por "mancillar" de esa manera a la joven, pero lo hacía de forma involuntaria. La cuestión era que durante esa mañana no había podido despegar ojo de ella. Por alguna razón, cada vez que la veía, su ser clamaba por ella. Por sus rosados y bellos labios, por el pequeño cuerpo que poseía, por los pechos que, según él, habían aumentado en esa noche. Su ser clamaba por toda la existencia de la muchacha. Incluso reclamaba su atención, esos ojos violáceos solo debían mirarlo a él… Creía volverse loco cada vez que sorprendía a la pequeña mirando de reojo a Hak y sonreír sonrojada, imaginando la noche que había pasado con la bestia, según él. Aunque sabía que Yona no era así.

Ki-Ja por su parte se encontraba dolido. Al igual que Je-Ha, desde hacía mucho su corazón clamaba por la reina a la que debía lealtad. No sabía con certeza si de una forma carnal o como algo más puro, pero quería que fuese suya. Aunque desde un principio sabía que eso era un sueño imposible, él solo debía ser su protector, no era un caballero andante que curaría el corazón roto de su princesa, eso lo sabía; ese no era su cometido. Pero aunque lo sabía su corazón se negaba a desistir, ese estúpido corazón le insistía, le decía que si seguía intentándolo, algún día la princesa que tanto amaba le notaría. Probablemente debió haber tomado más acción. Dejar de ser tan malditamente Tsundere y tener el coraje suficiente para besar esos labios que tanto ansiaba. Tocar esa carita que parecía la de un ángel, más que la de una persona mortal. Ahora solo había réplicas para sí mismo, pero de alguna forma u otra, se alegraba por su princesa. Durante esa mañana él tampoco había dejado de mirarla y cuando la veía mirar a Hak y sonreírle, aunque parte de su alma moría, había otra mitad que amaba verla así de feliz, así de vivaz. Aunque no fuese por él, no estaba tan mal esa sonrisa en sus labios. Después de todo, ahora solo le quedaba confiar en la odiosa bestia y esperar que él la cuidara bien. Aunque era estúpido tener dudas sobre eso. Estaba más que claro que el estúpido azabache daría su vida por ella.

Shin-Ha y Zeno no pensaban para nada como sus otros dos hermanos. Shin-Ha, aunque no acababa de comprender del todo, se hacía una idea, pues él también había notado los cambios de la muchacha, aunque no los había recibido de la misma forma que lo habían hecho los dos dragones. Apreciaba a su princesa, la amaba, pues ella le había salvado de la obscuridad en la que había vivido durante 16 años, pero no sabía nada sobre el amor hacia una mujer y, según él y su poco entendimiento, eso distaba mucho de ser un amor así. (Como no se aclara al 100% si Shin-Ha ama a Yona, prefiero dejarlo en interrogante) Era una heroína para él, como su hermana querida que le protegía como una madre a su hijo.

**[ALERTA SPOILER]**

Zeno por su parte, no amaba a Yona. Por muchos miles de años que pasase, el corazón de Zeno siempre había pertenecido a la misma mujer con la que se casó y con la que nunca se volvería a reunir, aquella mujer con la que nunca podrá cumplir su promesa de verse en el más allá. Yona, para él, era su amado Hiryuu, aquél que le protegió cuando una espada le apuntaba, aquel que habría sido capaz de intercambiar papeles con él y convertirse en su escudo aún si un millar de flechas se fuesen a clavar en su pecho de no ser por sus otros tres hermanos. No, el amor de Zeno por ella era muy distinto. Ella era su luz, la luz que iluminaba en ese momento su eterna existencia y le daba motivos para no intentar suicidarse una y otra vez con la esperanza de que en alguno de esos intentos, su cuerpo no lo resistiese más, con la esperanza de que su cuerpo no se llenase de fuertes y resistentes escamas de Dragón que le proporcionasen una vida eterna, con la esperanza de que su corazón dejase de latir y volviese a encontrarse con su amada Kaya, con la esperanza de volver a ver el rostro de la muchacha que amaba y el cual ya no recordaba. Y aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar, que aunque la tierra explotase, el seguiría vivo, ver a Yona le proporcionaba fuerzas para seguir su eterno camino, pero definitivamente no la amaba.

**[FIN SPOILER]**

-Hak, ¿No crees que deberíamos ir fuera con los demás? –Preguntó una sonrojada joven que se encontraba atrapada entre una pared de madera y un Haori azul.

-Ajaja, aún me causa risa verte tan roja, princesa. Estás colorada hasta las orejas… ajajja –Rió fuertemente el ex general.

-Mm… ¡Idiota! –Gritó ella empujándolo y huyendo de ahí, camino hacia el mercado, pues con esas parabras Yona había recordado lo que hicieron la otra noche y aún le resultaba vergonzoso admitirlo.

Salió a paso rápido de la posada, entrando directamente a la plaza donde se hallaba el mercado y parándose en cada puesto que veía cuando de repente vio un puesto en los que vendían joyas. Muchas le llamaron la atención, y cuando iba a llamar al dependiente, quedó callada. La joven que había detrás del mostrador era hermosa. Casi parecía una doncella celestial, de esas de las que hablaba tanto la gente

-"_E-es hermosa…"_ –Pensó la inocente muchacha mientras le entregaba los collares que quería comprar.

Cuando la dependienta le iba a dar su compra, notó que alguien tocaba su hombro y se giró, viendo a su querido Hak.

La bestia miró a la dependienta y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Pero no abiertos porque era hermosa, sino más bien por la sorpresa. Parecía que la conocía de algo. Yona giró la cabeza para mirar a la dependienta y la observó notablemente sonrojada, incluso las orejas. La pelirroja hizo una pequeña mueca, aunque no entendía nada muy bien, su pecho se había visto atacado por un fuerte pinchazo que viajaba ahora hasta su estómago, haciendo que sus entrañas se retorciesen.

-"_¿Q-quién es esa mujer? ¿Por qué Hak le mira así? ¿Qué es esta sensación de inseguridad que me corroe por dentro?_ –La pequeña pelirroja los miraba confundida y algo incómoda. Decidió coger el pequeño saquito que le tendía la mujer y salió corriendo de allí, dejando atrás a un Hak algo conmocionado; pero aún y conmocionado, salió detrás de la pequeña figura que ahora se escabullía entre la gente.

**FIIIN**

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo a estar yo. Si alguien se pregunta "¿Por qué ha tardado tanto?" Os lo explico en dos palabras: 2º Bachillerato. Ya sabéis, universidad y todas esas idioteces… Este verano intentaré acabar la historia, para dejarme de rodeos.**

**Como os habéis dado cuenta, en estos momentos ya se sale del contexto de la historia real, pues dudo que Kusanagi-Sensei tenga las misma ideas perversas que yo ajaja, pero espero que os guste.**

**En este capítulo me he esforzado para intentar captar bien los sentimientos de los chicos por Yona, aunque en el de Je-Ha exageré un poco más. Aún así espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado. Un beso y hasta la próxima. No sé cuándo actualizaré, así que no os puedo prometer nada.**

**OS QUIERO.**

**Att:AiHanna**


End file.
